


Fantasmas

by ParadoxMage



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Based off of Nikanono, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 10:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9176665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParadoxMage/pseuds/ParadoxMage
Summary: We all have spirits lingering in our minds, haunting us. But after years of searching, she's finally tracked one of hers down.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year Guys! This fic was inspired by a drawing done by Nikanono, who's blog you can find here (http://nikanono.tumblr.com/) 
> 
> The actual image that inspired this can be found here (http://nikarts.tumblr.com/post/153546402154/nikanono-based-of-a-thing-i-found-disclaimer-i)
> 
> I'll admit it got a little off book as I went, but that doesn't change the fact that this would never have been written without Nika's cool ass art. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“On my count,”

 

“Like hell I’m listening to some idiot hacker. We move in now. Engage.”

 

The squadron of Talon grunts moved forward as a cohesive unit, directly into a volley of bullets from the sentry turret’s she had “forgotten” to deactivate. A flurry of curses spilled over into her comm and she grinned at the mayhem she had caused.

 

“Now, who’s in charge again?”

“You dammit, just get rid of that fucking turret!”

“With pleasure.”

 

Sombra smiled as she tapped one of her holographic screens, causing a localized power shortage that took down the wall of sentries that sat in Talon’s way.

“Alright, your path is clear. Move in and take the left hand fork, their forces are less secure on that side.”

A few affirmative statements reached her ears as she continued to watch multiple feeds from the helmet cams of several soldiers as they raced through hallways and up flights of steps, killing anyone in their way.

 

It was almost too easy.

 

Suddenly, one of the feeds she had been watching winked out, replaced only by white static, tinted purple by her screens. Then another, and another. Voices yelled through her comm, something about taking cover.

“Report,” she yelled over the overlapping voices. “What’s going on in there.”

 

“There’s a guy down here?”

She scoffed. One man? Looking at her now flickering holographic feeds, she realized that this had to be some guy.

 

“Who is he? Give me information?”

“I can’t tell, he’s wearing some kind of mask.”

A mask… Could it be?

“What kind of weapon is he using?”

“Plasma rifle of some kind.”

 

Explosions resounded through her earpiece, and the captain’s voice was silenced.

 

She pulled the small speaker from her ear, discarding it now that its usefulness had expired. She turned to one of her screens, flicking through files until she found a set of entries that she kept buried deep in her personal encrypted files.

 

She rifled through reports. Someone with a red visor and face mask taking down Los Muertos, an old man using Overwatch Era weaponry to take down a local crimelord, a masked vigilante who wore the number 76 on his back, a man who was named after that same number in news reports run in local areas.

 

She stopped at a single image, blowing it up so that it filled the screen. A pair of eyes hidden by an indecipherable red bar stared at her.

“So,” she said to the image. “It seems we shall finally meet again, eh?”

 

“Open the door.” The pilot responded quickly, lowering the ramp of the craft.

 

“I’m going in.”

 

◇ ◇ ◇

 

She cloaked herself and moved quickly through the empty halls, the dead the only sign of the battle that had taken place here mere minutes before. She rounded a corner, and there he was, standing tall behind a makeshift barricade of tables and shelves, rifle still held ready.

 

He looked very little like she remembered, but the bearing of the man was the same. An air of command still lingered around him, a sense of justice seemingly ingrained into his nervous system. However, there was now a kind of world weariness as well, like life had beaten him down too much and he had no reason to go on anymore.

 

She almost pitied him.

 

Almost.

 

She’d have to be careful here. As evidenced by the numerous corpses at her feet, this man was still a more than competent fighter.

 

She backtracked around the corner and pulled up one of her ever present screens with a flick of her wrist, accessing the defense systems in the corridor with ease, setting them to target the man standing a few feet away from her.

 

From around the corner she heard machines whirring to life and a surprised noise from the man, followed by the sound of gunfire. A crash followed immediately after, probably from the soldier ducking behind his bunker.

 

She chanced a look into the hallway and was pleased to see her suspicions had been correct. But even as she watched Soldier 76 popped above his makeshift fortress and took out one of the turrets with a few well placed shots.

 

She cursed. If she was being honest with herself she hadn’t really expected the sentries to do anything but distract him for a few moments. Oh well. It was time to enter the fray herself.

 

Using the opening provided by the continued sentry fire she threw one of translocators over his head and into the hallway behind him. As he turned to look at the device she uncloaked herself and fired off a spray of bullets at his back. She was certain that she hit him, but he somehow managed to turn and return fire, even though he should’ve been riddled with slugs by now.

 

She had thought that the experimentation done on him might make things more difficult, but taking half a clip of bullets to the back was much more than she had expected. Apparently this was going to be harder than she thought.

 

Keeping the turret fire coming she ducked out from behind her corner once again, only to be greeted by a trio of rockets aimed directly at her.

 

It was at times like these she was really glad that she had stolen the translocator designs.

 

Quickly she activated the small device on the floor behind the old soldier and disappeared from his sight, reappearing an instant later behind him, a fresh clip ready and waiting. Before he had a chance to react though she had already reactivated her thermoptic camouflage and was changing positions to avoid return fire.

 

“Come out and face me!” His voice betrayed the pain he was feeling.

 

Sombra smiled. Good. He wasn’t a god. Her bullets had clearly hurt him, now all she had to do was finish what she’d started.

 

Moving slowly she crept over to him and managed to touch his gun. She smirked as a flood of purple light flowed down the length of the barrel. The old man looked down at his weapon in confusion as it began to pulse and hum. At the end of the hall she made herself visible, blew him a kiss, and touched a small symbol on one of her screens.

 

Soldier 76’s gun detonated in his hands, sending him flying back into the wall, weaponless and heavily injured. After a few seconds the old man pushed himself up off the ground, trying to stand. Sombra ran over quickly and shoved him back down, one of her guns pressed against his forehead.

 

“None of that now _Soldado_. Or should I use your real name, Jack Morrison.”

He looked up at her, and even with the visor covering his eyes she knew he was shocked.

“How?” he asked.

“Oh, I specialize in information,” she said smugly. I know all about you, and about Gabriel too.” She laughed at the stunned aura that emanated from him.

“Yes, we work together quite often now. You should be very happy that I made sure he wasn’t on this mission.”

“Why would you do that?” He was trying to wrap his head around all of the strange things this purple woman was saying to him, the fact that she knew something he had tried very hard to make everyone in the world ignorant of. What worried him more was why she hadn’t simply given Reaper this information, instead of choosing to find him here.

 

“Oh isn’t it obvious? You and I have quite a bit to discuss.” She removed her gun from his forehead, not that she really needed it. He wasn’t going anywhere for a while.

 

“You see,” she continued. “I’ve been looking for you for a _very_ long time.

 

“Why?”

 

“Why do you think Jack?” She came in close, staring directly into his eyes. “We have some unfinished business.”

 

“Who are you?” he asked.

 

“You wouldn’t recognize my name if I told you.” She pulled up one of her screens, found an image, and turned it around so he could see it.

 

“I doubt you even remember them.”

 

Soldier 76, as he was now known, stared at the glowing image, and as he looked memories returned in a flood.

 

Fire and explosions, a pitched battle.

Omnics firing round after round on his troops.

The people of the town screaming and crying for help from demolished buildings.

 

A small girl crouched in front of her mother body, tears streaking her face, as he gave the order to move out.

 

“You…” he said, realization finally flooding his being. “I remember you, your name is...”

 

“Don’t,” she cut him off quickly. “That girl died a long time ago, with the rest of my home.”

 

“I remember them all,” the old man before her said quietly. “I remember the battles, the ‘collateral damage’ as the politicians called it. I remember all the lives we destroyed in the name of peace.”

 

He looked up at her. “What makes you think I could ever forget that?”

 

She looked down at him, uncomprehending. This man had lingered in her memory for years. She had hated him, wanted vengeance. She had imagine this scene playing out.

 

She would stand over him, and he would ask her why she had sided with Reyes.

She would accuse him of the loss of her home.

But she never once thought that he would remember her.

 

She quickly unholstered her pistol and pressed it to the side of his head once again, determined to at the very least kill him, to finally receive the retribution she had sought for so long.

 

“I’m sorry.” He bowed his head and awaited her judgement, a man who knew his time had come and accepted it with quiet dignity.

 

She hesitated.

 

Behind her a pair of doors slid open and a woman with grey hair and an eye patch stepped out, aiming a rifle directly at her.

 

Without thinking,  Sombra cloaked herself and ran for the exit, bullets impacting the wall behind her.

 

She paused for a moment behind a half open door.

 

“Are you alright Jack?”

 

“Truthfully? No.”

 

“Who was she?”  
  
“A ghost from my past. A vengeful one. But she had every right to be.”

“I’ll go after her.”

 

“No. By now she’s long gone.”

 

“Alright. Come on, let’s get you to the med bay.”

 

She heard them move off through the door the woman had just entered the room through.

 

She turned away and ran back to Talon’s still waiting craft, ordering their take off as soon as she was on board.

 

As they picked up speed she thought about the soldier. She knew for certain that she had hesitated. Right now he could have been dead, but she had held back. Why?

 

Because, she had lied.

 

That little girl still had some breath in her lungs, and she haunted Sombra like so many other ghosts.

 

But, she felt as though one of those spirits had been put to rest somehow.

 

She may not have killed the _soldado_ , but she had laid to rest a ghost that had been haunting her for a very long time.

 

And as Sombra flew away from the sight of a Talon loss, she felt one of her _fantasmas_ float away in the wind.

**Author's Note:**

> In case you were wondering, Fantasmas means ghosts in Spanish.
> 
> Please feel free to leave a comment, it's always so much fun to read them. Hope you all enjoyed the story, see you in the next one.


End file.
